fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
E class Job: Taste Testers Needed
The mews stopped at the foot of the start of Crocus, where they job asked them to be. Neko stepped forward looking to see if she can see any ice-cream truck or stall. The mews had taken the job after Neko demanded that not only was 20,000 jewals a good price but they get ice-cream for free for the rest of the day. Monkī smiled as she stared at the city. "Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" she canted for the hundredth time. She loved ice-cream and after finding out that Neko had taken the job Monkī was super excited. Well who wouldn't be? Tori lumped behind as she had been the only one who only came for the money. She had moaned how if she ate too much ice-cream she would get as fat as Neko. Kemushi seemed however happy for once. She seemed to of stepped out of her shell as she pulled Monkī towards the busy city. The other mews quickly followed. Pansa didn't come due to her visiting family. After a lot of running Monkī and Kemushi stopped in front of a huge store. The sign closed was pinned on the door but Tori ignored it reminding them that it will be closed until they try out the ice-cream. Neko smiled upon entering. There was so many flavors out to see. Blueberry, snogberry, cookie-dough... Neko was about hugging the windows when a man came forward. "I am sorry we are closed... unless your from Koma Inu?" the man was quite old and it almost scared the mews with how old he looked but that didn't seem to mind Monkī who came forward and smiled. "We are Team Mew Mew from Koma Inu, at your service... Ron Tonini?" The man gave a laugh that seemed like more like someone coughing. "Yes I am Ron, welcome to Ice-cream Wonderland!" Ron started to move the mews towards a back room where there was lots and lots of ice-cream. "I need you to try every flavor!" Ron said with a smile. Monkī looked at awe and Tori looked with disgust. "How many flavors is there!?" Neko exclaimed as she stared at the ten different flavors in front of her. "Not many just 100,000 but I'm not sure if that's enough..." Ron went off to ponder for a second as the Mews opened there mouth. "100,000 flavors of ice-cream..." "We are going to get so fat..." Neko sighed and took down a huge bucket of Vanilla flavored ice-cream. "Better start the now," she told the mews as she took a small spoon and took a bite. "OH GOD BRAIN FREEZE!" Neko screamed as she started to jump around. Her tail and ears sticking upwards. Monkī laughed while Tori facepalmed. "Sorry Mr.Ron sir..." Tori started but Ron was laughing. "Be careful little missy!" and so the mews started to eat lots of ice-cream. Lots and lots of it. Quite a lot of ice-cream later! The mews sighed as they slowly got to the last bucket of ice-cream to try. "After this I never want to see ice-cream ever again..." Monkī said and Tori high-fived her. "I am with you little monkey..." After Neko slowly took down the last bucket Ron came back with a smile. "So you have enjoyed most of my creations but this is what I work my butt off for..." Ron paused. "This is Super Berry Combine With A Little Bit Of Banana!" Ron exclaimed like this was the first ice-cream the girls ever tasted. Sighing the girls lifted off the lid. "Wow, this smells really good!" Monkī said as she stared at the ice-cream pot. The smell was filled with lots of berries and a tiny but of mint. "Try it!" Ron insisted. After taking there new spoon outs the girls ate the tiny bit of ice-cream. "Oh my word this is horrible!" Tori explained as she started to wipe the ice-cream off her tougue. "I think this will be the only thing we will agree on," Neko sighed. Monkī however smiled. "It needs more sugar..." Neko moaned and sat down, happy to hear there job was finally over. Tori sat next to her. "Hey, Neko, aren't you half cat?" Neko just nodded, she couldn't be bothered to answer Tori. "Your lucky, you aren't lactose intolerance right?" Neko took this thought. "Nope, I'm not, I don't think so anyways but I can't really tell my stomach hurts from eating to much ice-cream." The two girls laughed a little before Monkī stared at them. "Erm... where's Kemushi?" The shy girl had been following them eating the ice-cream timidly and not saying anything but the girls had never realized her disappearance. Ron and the mews went in search of Kemushi to find her no where to be seen. "Where is Kem-chan!" Monkī groaned, finally the youngest girl had no energy. In the distance a girl in all green came running towards the mews and Ron. "KEMUSHI!" Monkī shouted as she hugged the girl but the other girls stared at her, her face was filled with fright. "What's wrong Kemushi?" Kemushi took deep breaths in and out before giving a cartoon she was holding to Ron. "Erm... Ron-sama I helped you a little." Ron stared at her and picked up the cartoon and opened it. Inside was ice-cream. Ron took a spoon from his back pocket and ate some. His eyes started to glitter. "You fixed it..." Ron said barely above a whisper. Kemushi just smiled and nodded as the other girls stared at her with confusion. Kemushi transformed back to her normal non-green stated and started to chuckle. "I'm so happy I could of assist you Ron-sama!" The girls gave up and just stared at her some more. "So.. you wanna tell us what you did?" Neko said breaking the happy scene. "I just added some more banana flavor into Ron's ice-cream with a little bit more of a kick with a hidden ingredient!" "Oh what is this ingredient?" "I'll tell you later!" The two started to yap on and on as the girls realized they no longer had a see and the two ice-cream makers walked away towards the store. "I never knew Kemushi could make ice-cream..." Neko said and Tori and Monkī nodded. The three girls felled onto the ground and waited for Kemushi to be finished. They weren't going to move for a long time, well until the 100,000 spoonfuls of ice-cream had disappeared from their stomachs! Category:Jobs Category:Koma Inu